Love Story
by iLovetoSupportNiley
Summary: When Miley finds out she and the Gray Brothers are going to record a song together...some friendship, love and drama comes. Niley! --hatius--
1. Chapter 1

**Miley's POV;**

It's been 2 years since the Gray Brothers and I made contact. Well 1 year, 7 months and 10 days to be exact. But now Disney wants us to record a song together! I wanted to scream. Not like a crazy fan but a scream of madness. I can't really picture myself getting along with them again. It's not that I don't like them; they're like my second family. But because I know that they think of me as a slut.

I entered the recording studio and there they were. Kevin was doing something on his iPhone, Nick was on the phone with Selena. How do I know? Well a) He was saying; "I miss you too babe" and b) he had that smile. The smile that could make my heart melt. And finally Joe. He wasn't doing anything so he was the only one who said 'Hi' to me. I gave him a fake smile. The fake smile that convinced everyone that I was okay. Everyone but Nick. I sat on a love seat settled in the corner of the studio pretending to listen to my low battery iPod.

**Nick's POV**

When Joe said 'Hi' to Miley, she returned him the famous _I'm-hurting-inside_ smile. I wouldn't blame her. It must suck being in a room with three boys she used to get along with. I just can't help staring in her beautiful crystal blue eyes. I wasn't even paying attention to Selena's story about what happened to her yesterday and how her day went.

Finally our producer Mike Stanley**(lol From Hannah Montana.) **I quickly told Selena I had to go and a quick 'I love you'. I tried to keep my voice low so Miley wouldn't hear, but she still heard me through her music. I saw the sadness in her eyes as she shoved her iPod in her bag.

"Alright guys, sorry for being late." Mike said.

"What song are we doing" Kevin asked

"Great question. I was hoping we could use either Miley's songs or you guys'" Mike replied.

"I don't really have any songs right now." Miley piped in. Her voice was so beautiful. It was the voice that said _'I love you' _to me everyday for 2 years and _the voice that begged me stay _when I was breaking up with her. The voice that I miss.

"Maybe we could borrow Taylor's song." Joe said. Taylor Smith was his girlfriend he pretended to break up with her so the paps would stop bothering them. It was a great plan until Taylor accidental said 27 _seconds_ instead of 27 _minutes._

"That's a great idea! She writes really nice songs!" Kevin smiled and clapped.

"Alright we got it settled then. Joe can you call Taylor and ask her if we could borrow a song so we could get to recording?" Mike said with a huge grin on his face. Everyone was happy except Miley. She was still staying quiet. I wanted to talk to her but as I was going to stand up and talk to her Joe announced that Taylor said yes and she's coming to drop her song book off. After Joe finished talking a made my way across the room where Miley was

**Miley's POV**

Joe's announcement kinda made me feel a little better. _Why? _Because I know Taylor would stay until we were finished recording.

"Um, hey" I looked up and there he was. His brown eyes looking down at me. "Mind I sit next to you?" He added. It would be rude if I said yes so I shook my head no and he sat next to me. At first there was silence.

"So…" Nick said. I knew he was trying to think of a topic. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

**Nick's POV**

"So…" I was trying to think of a topic and then I heard a laugh from Miley.

I looked at her and smiled. "Why are you laughing?". She looked at me and smiled. But this time it was the famous _Smiley Miley_ smile.

"Nothing" She replied. She was so beautiful. I just wanted to hold her and never let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miley's POV**

After what seemed to be and hour, Taylor finally came. She walked in the door out of breath like she just got chased by dogs. She give a long hug and a passionate kiss to Joe. Kevin gave them a look of disgust. Joe saw it and said "It's not like you don't have make-out sessions with your girlfriend!"

"I do but I don't do it in front of my brothers!" Kevin argued back.

"GUYS!!" Taylor yelled. That was the only way you could shut the brothers up if the fight or as Joe calls them _'brotherly arguments'_

Once the room was quiet Taylor asked which song we wanted to do.

"Maybe we should pass around the song book and then we vote." Nick said. I forgot he was sitting next to me, which was kinda odd because we were just talking a minute ago.

Everyone passed around Taylor's song book once it got to me on song stood out; it was titled '_Love Story'. _I read some lines and I loved it. I wanted to record it but it would be too awkward so I just closed the book.

"So which one?" Mike asked.

"I like Love Story" Joe said. Kevin agreed and the thing that made it worse was Nick did too.

"How 'bout you Miles?" Kevin asked. He hasn't talked to me since the incident so I was very surprised.

"Uhm, I couldn't decide" I lied. "Uh maybe we should just do majority" I added. I knew we would record it even if I chose another one.

"Alright, we should get to recording then" Mike said. We all walked in the recording booth [except Taylor]. I stood on the very end, next to Joe.

**Miley:**

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing t__here  
On a balcony of summer air_

**Joe****:**_  
See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see me make my way through the crowd  
and say hello_

**Miley****:**

_Little did know__  
That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles_

**Nick:**

_And your__ daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And you were crying on the staircase  
Begging me please don't go _

**Miley:**

_and I said:__  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

**Everyone:**

_It's__ a love story baby just say yes_

**Nick, ****Joe, and Kevin :**_  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

**Joe****:**_  
Cause I was Romeo _

**Miley:**

_And __I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

**Nick:**

_But__ you were everything to me  
And you were begging me 'please don't go' _

**Miley:**

_and I sa__id:  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

**Everyone:**

_It's__ a love story baby just say yes_

**Miley:**_  
Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,_

**Joe****:**

_Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,_

**Miley****:  
**_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around_

**Kevin**

_Your__ faith in me was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town _

**Miley:**

_And I said:__  
Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think_

**Nick:**

_I__ knealt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said:  
Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know_

**Kevin, Joe, and Nick****:**

_I talked to your dad you'll pick out a white dress  
It's a love st__ory baby just say yes_

**Everyone:**_  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Cause we were both young when I first saw you!!!!_

"That was awesome babe!"Taylor came through the door and hugged Joe. I couldn't stand this. I felt tears building up, I quickly ran out the door and to the bathroom before anyone could see.

**T****aylor's POV**

As I pulled away from Joe's hug, I saw Miley quickly run out the door. I looked around to see everyones reaction.

"Maybe I should get her…" Nick said heading for the door. ". I'll get her" I said. I knew if Nick went and got her, it would make the issue worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Miley POV**

Tears were streaming down my face until I heard the bathroom door open.

"Miley? Miles?" It was Taylor. They probably sent her because she was the only one who could follow me in the bathroom.

I opened stall and ran to Taylor for a big hug. "Sh… It's okay sweetie" Taylor said stroking my hair.

I finally stopped crying and washed my face. I looked over at Taylor and say my mascara and eyeliner smears on her right shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about the shirt, Tay." I was so embarrassed. Her perfectly ironed cream shirt was ruined because of my stupid break-down. "It's okay. Joe won't mind" she said with a giggle.

"Oh my God. Joe got you that?" Now I was even more embarrassed. She shook her head. "I was just kidding." I let out a small laugh.

**Taylor's POV**

I finally got a laugh from Miley which meant she was okay.

"C'mon we should start heading back, they're probably worried." She smiled and we both headed for the door.

We entered the recording room laughing until we saw all eyes on us. Miley just looked down and walked over to the love seat she was sitting on when I first came in the room.

There was an awkward silence until Joe walked over to me. I guess he noticed the black smears on my shirt. "What happened there, babe?" I was right. "Oh it's nothing." I said, I looked over at Miley and she gave me a half smile.

**Nick's POV**

Once again Miley was silently sitting in a corner, and the ironic thing was that's how she is in fame. I couldn't bare seeing her in sadness. Her sadness was killing me.

"Okay guys. We'll do the finishing touches tomorrow and do some promotion the next week" Mike said. I guess that was the cue for us to leave. We all left the recording together. Once we got out Miley pulled out her phone. I couldn't help but listen in to her conversation.

"Mom, can someone pick me up…No because it looks like it's going to rain…. Okay I'll wait. Bye" I looked up, she was right it, was going to rain.

"Miles do you want us to drop you off?" Kevin kindly asked. Miley shook her head "It's okay; I don't want any bad rumors to start." Kevin looked annoyed from her response. I knew she didn't mean it the way Kevin took it in. "C'mon guys! Selena and Demi are waiting for us at the house." Kevin made it loud enough so Miley could hear. I looked over to her and a tear came down her cheek.

"NICK!" Kevin shouted half-way from the parking lot. I jogged over to the car and all of a sudden it started to pour and Miley was getting soaked. She had no jacket; she was just wearing a Metro station t-shirt, black skinnies and her favorite white converse.

"Kevin maybe we should wait until she gets picked up" I pleaded. Kevin turned to me and said; "She'll just push us away" and drove off. The whole ride home I was silent as Kevin and Joe were fighting over a radio station.

**The Next Day**

**Nick's POV:**

We've all been waiting for Miley for about 30 minutes. "Where is she?" Kevin said. He was getting impatient. Right then Mike's phone rang. After a few seconds of 'yes, I completely understand, no it's fine, and okay's' he hung up.

"Miley's not coming today." He said putting his phone in his pocket. That sentence got me worried. What could be the problem? "Why?" I finally asked. Mike let out a sigh and said "She has a very high fever." Now I was _very_ worried.

I looked at Kevin with a: _you-see-what-you-did _look. He exchanged me and Joe with a worried look.

**Kevin's POV**

I didn't mean to do that to her. I was just giving her what she deserved. She was a stupid for doing all those things to her career… and dragging Nick down with her too!

**After they do their finishing touches to their song**

**Nick's POV**

I was sitting in the backseat of Kevin's car quietly while Joe and Kevin were arguing over something. After sitting in the car for about 20 minutes we passed by a familiar house. Before Kevin could fully make a left to our house I yelled "STOP!" Kevin quickly stepped on the break which made me lunge forward. I quickly unbuckled myself from the seatbelt and ran out the car towards Miley's house.

"NICK WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?!" Joe said running after me. I didn't care if the paps were taking pictures of this I just needed to see Miley.

About half way to the house I guess Joe finally gave up. I quickly ran up to the gate and remembered that I needed the pass code.

As I entered the code I prayed that they haven't changed it. The light turned green. "YES!" The gate opened slowly and I knocked on they're hard oak-wood door. A blonde woman answered the door with a surprised look, it was Mrs. Stewart. "Nick, what are you doing here?" She said. "Um, I heard about Miley, and I was here to see if she was okay."

"Okay, well you know where it is" She said letting me in. The house still had the same warm feeling.

As I was walking to Miley's wing I bumped into Noah. I smiled at her and she gave me a look. A look that _kinda scared me._ "What are you doing here?" She seemed annoyed. "I'm visiting your sister". She rolled her eyes and said "Why?" She wasn't the Noah I know anymore. I missed the Noah that would run up to me if I came to visit and give me a bear hug. Or the Noah that would beg me to play with her and her dollies instead of spending time with Miley. "Because I'm worried" I answered with a smile.

"Sure you are…" Noah said walking away. I continued to walk towards Miley's wing. When I finally got to the door I knocked and the door slowly opened. There she was. Miley was standing there with a messy hair and very loose sweats. "What the hell are you doin here?" she said coldly.

"What? I can't visit you anymore?" I joked around.

"You could've... 2 years ago when I cared" She said coldly, once again.

"Miles" I said lightly touching her arm. She jerked it away. "Don't. You. EVER. Call. Me. That." She said through her teeth

"Miley, please… can we just please talk?" I wanted her back. I wanted to be able to walk in her house and feel welcome.

"We are talking."

"Miley. Just a few minutes"

She let out a sigh and led me to her sitting room. I sat on the couch where we had our 2nd kiss and Miley sat on the one across from it.

"Okay talk…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Nick's POV**

"Miley, I'm sorry... Sorry for not being there." After I finished my apology she looked at me with her crystal blue eyes and looked away. I turned her head to face me "Look Miles, I just want to go back to the way it used to be."

"Nick I want to but, it's too hard. I'm sorry" She said with tear rolling down her cheeks.

"Shh… Baby don't cry" I said cradling her in my arms. It's been a long time since I've held her this close… and called her 'baby'

After a while I checked to see if she was still crying and I saw that she was asleep. Her tear-stained face didn't stop me from kissing her cheek. I carried her to her bedroom and laid her down on her bed. I laid next to her and noticed a box on the night stand. I sat up and put it on my lap to get a better look of it and what's inside it. It was labeled _**Niley**_.

I opened the box and I saw old pictures of me and Miley when we were still together. Some were things from our dates, my t-shirt, my old dog tag, envelopes with my family's names on it, pictures of her with me and my family, small presents neatly wrapped in Christmas wrapping, and finally a black folder.

I opened it and there were articles about _**Nelena, **_the article when Kevin wearing a Team Demi and Selena shirt, and other things that were against her.

I couldn't believe she kept all these. I knew Miley well enough to know that when she is sad she would try to remember the past and the thing that would make her sad.

I looked at the time and quickly gave Miley a quick kiss on the forehead and left with the box with me. I knew that it was wrong for taking it without asking but I just had to show it to Kevin and Joe.

"Mom, I'm home!" I said walking through the front door of our Toluca Lake house still holding the box.

"Watcha got there Nick?" Kevin asked coming up to me with a glass of milk in one hand and an Oreo cakester on the other.

"Oh it's a box I found in Miley's room" Kevin looked annoyed once I said Miley. "Kevin, I know you hate her but there are things in this box that I want to show you guys." Kevin nodded and sat on our crème leathered couch finishing his Oreo and milk.

I called everyone in the living room and told them I had to show them something.

Once everyone was fully settled I opened the box and showed them the things inside it. Everyone's mouths dropped.

"What are these?" Frankie asked holding up envelopes from the box.

"NO! Don't touch that!" I said taking them form him and putting it back in the box. "Miley doesn't know I took this from her room."

Right when I finished my sentence, there was a knock on our door. "I'll get it" Frankie said running to the door. When he opened the door Miley appeared with a tear stained face. All heads turned once Frankie yelled "MILEY!"

"Do you have…my box?" She asked softly. Miley was the type of person who could stay calm even though everything in her life is crashing down.

"Um, yeah I just wanted to show it to," I was nervous the whole time. I couldn't figure out if she was mad or sad.

"Oh, well… you can keep the things you used to own." Miley sighed.

I nodded and asked "Is it okay if…"

"You take the presents and letters?" She said finishing of my sentence. It was silent for a while and then she nodded.

"Miley, why don't you sit?" My mom offered. To be honest my mom's favorite was Selena and Miley knew it.

"No it's okay I just wanted to see if Nick had my box." Miley's voice was so soft I could barely hear it and she was just a few feet away from me.

"Um, I'll return the box tomorrow." Frankie was still digging in the box, Kevin was looking through some articles, and Joe was looking at some pictures. She nodded and left.

"Now can we open the envelopes?" Frankie was getting impatient.

"Sure." I said handing him the envelope with his name on it.

Out of nowhere Frankie decided to read his letter out loud

"Frankie, I miss you so much and so does Noah. She's always asking me if she could go to you house and see you, and I know you and Noah are best friends. I wrote this letter to tell you I'm sorry for taking away Noah, I didn't mean to… actually I didn't even know until one day Noah was crying and started yelling at me that it was my fault that she couldn't see you anymore. I know it was and once again I'm so sorry, because I know what it's like to not see someone you really miss. Frankie you're like my little brother and Noah's partner in crime. I love you so much and I miss you so much." Frankie ran to his room crying after he finished reading.

"I'll get him." Kevin said taking his letter with him. About halfway to the stairs Kevin ripped his letter and shoved it in his pocket.

"WHAT THE FUCK KEVIN?!" I said pushing him very hard against the wall. I didn't know where those words came from but all I know was there was an anger building up inside of me that just wanted to explode. "EVERTHING HERE MEANT TO MILEY… AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO TREAT IT LIKE CRAP?! JUST LIKE HOW YOU FUCKIN' TREATED HER FOR THE PAST 2 YEARS?!"

"OH, LIKE YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANY BULLSHIT EITHER!" Kevin shot back. He was right. I didn't treat her any better. "Yeah I'm right. Just like how right I am when I told you that Selena is meant for you, and not that whore you called girlfriend!"

**Miley POV**

I was sitting in my room staring at the wall with tears running down my cheek. I remembered all the good times Nick and I had. All the beautiful memories he and I shared. And then the painful memories flooded in my head and more tears came down my cheeks. And right in the middle of the memory of me and Nick breaking up, the song '_My girl' _began to play on my phone. It was Nick. I quickly wiped my tears and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said trying to make my voice seem like I haven't been crying.

"Miley, I'm sorry" It wasn't Nick. It was…


	5. Author's Note :

Hey guys! Okay so thank you so much for reviewing my story and BTW it gets better!

I'm sorry that I haven't been uploading as soon as I wanted to its cuz of State Testing and end of course exams…

I was actually supposed to upload _**CHAPTER 5**_ on May 17 **BUUUUTT!! **We had an Earthquake…

And nooooow imma reply to SOME of your reviews

**\ /**

_**Reply to reviews ;)**_

**CadJasmine****:** Hmmmm it's not Justin… I don't even know if I'll add him to the story

**TheNextBestWriter:**This chapter wasn't actually my favorite. But I'm glad you liked it!

**Julia Lambert:**Thanks. I've never really thought that someone could be in love with a story XD

**Niley-Together-Forever: **I also wanted to slap him when I was writing this hahaha. And since you want a hint you get one |hint: It's one of the Jonas's/Grey's that called Miley|

**XOXzanessaXnileyXOX:** I actually cried making this chapter. I'm so happy |ironically| that it made you sad… weird lol

**Nileyliveson: **I didn't want to make Kevin that insensitive but… someone had to be a bad guy for a little bit.

**Mayniac:** That's not that bad of an idea lol

**Fallingstar2008** & **xxxhopexxx **& **Team M:** Thank you. It will get more _interesting_

_**Special thanks to------- **__**Nileyliveson, dizzydanfan, fallingstar2008, TheNextBestWriter, CourtneyDangerJonas2038, XOXzanessaXnileyXOX, && krissy0405 **__for reviewing more than once. Some of you guys actually reviewed more than TWICE! _

**PLEAS SUB TO MY YOUCHOOB|youtube|: **.com/user/NickBromance09

|**if you read the whole A/N type – *AberFitch*|**

**|if you sub to my youtube type – Nileyhart|**

**|if you did both type – LalaWHAT?!|**


	6. Chapter 5

**Miley's POV**

"Miley, I'm sorry" It wasn't Nick. It was Kevin.

"Why are you saying sorry? You didn't do anything" I tried to make it seem like was going to cry but it was too late because I shed a few tears already.

"What are you talking about? I did a lot of things. I hurt you and Nick. I treated you like shit because I thought I was doing something nice for Nick but it turned out I did the opposite" Tears were streaming down my cheeks by the time he finished his apology.

**Kevin's POV**

I could hear Miley's silent sobs through the phone. It was killing me knowing that I hurt someone who didn't do any harm to me. "Miles please… Please say something" I said calmly.

"I- I have to go Kevin" Her voice was trembling.

"Wait… How 'bout you come over tonight? Tonight is lasagna night and I know how much you love Italian food" I just wanted the old Miley back and this was the only thing I thought of.

"I don't know." I could still hear her sob a little

"Please" I begged. I really wanted her to come. I wanted our family to reunite again. It was quiet for about a minute which meant she was trying to find an excuse not to come. "You don't have to come if you don't want to but it would really mean a lot to me… To the whole family if you came." I finally said ending the awkward silence.

"I'm sorry Kevin, but it's just too hard. Maybe another time" She said hanging up. At this moment I felt sorry for her because I knew she knew that our family didn't like her and she just kept her emotions bottled up. I wouldn't be surprised if she suddenly explodes.

I stared at the phone for a while and finally stood up and went downstairs where Joe and my parents were. They were unwrapping presents from Miley's box.

"Kevin here's yours" Joe said handing it to me. It was another envelope. Instead of ripping it this time I actually opened it. It was a certificate that said that I could claim a one of a kind vintage Gibson guitar signed by Paul McCartney at the Hard Rock Café in city walk _[A/N: idk if you could actually do that lol I just made it up out of nowhere]_. I couldn't believe that through all those things we did to Miley she still thought of us.

I looked around the room to see what my parents and Joe got.

I say my mom holding a beautiful necklace with a heart-shaped pendant and a diamond in the middle. Tears were rolling down her cheeks while she was holding the necklace.

I turned and I saw my dad reading his letter. _I wonder what he got_. I thought to myself.

I looked over at Joe and I saw that Joe also got a certificate but it was for an acoustic guitar and just like mine it was signed by Paul McCartney.

Everyone in the room was quiet but we all knew that we were all thinking about a specific and that was Miley. Even if our parents played favorite with our girlfriends I knew that they felt sorry for Miley. She didn't do anything to deserve all these pain she was going through.

"Joe, can you call Miley and invite her to dinner. I know how much she loves Italian food." My mom said breaking the emotional silence.

"I already called her earlier." I said sitting next to her. My mom's head turned towards me.

"What'd she say?"

"It's too hard for her right now." My mom nodded. We all understood that it was too hard for Miley to be in a room with all the tension.

"Maybe next time…" My mom said standing up. She headed to the kitchen and to start to prepare dinner. Even though we all knew that my mom's favorite was Selena, I knew that she missed Miley being around.

I entered the kitchen and I saw my mom just sitting on the counter stool thinking about something. "Mom, is there something wrong?" My mom let out a heavy sigh and shook her head.

"C'mon mom, tell me." I said putting my arms around her.

"I'm just worried that one day Miley might get sick of all this and give up what she loves because of all this!" That sentence proved to me that Miley still mattered to my mom… to us.

"C'mon mom, it's Miley… She's a fighter." I said trying to cheer her up.

"I guess." My mom stood up and opened her mouth to say something but paused. "Kevin, do you think you can call her again? Please" My mom asked very calmly but in a begging way.

"Okay" I left walked to the room and once again dialed Miley's number.

**Miley's POV**

As I was about to lay down and force my self to sleep but then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said coldly. I couldn't help it. I was having a horrible week. Scratch that. Horrible year!

"Hello, Miley?" It was Kevin again "My mom really wanted you to come over and have dinner."

I sighed. "Okay… I guess"

I could see Kevin's smile right now. "Thank you soooo much! Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No it's okay I can drive there" I said crawling out of my bed. I walked to my closet and put on a baggy jacket that said Free City [**a/n: It's like the one Nick has but baggier. If you seen him wear it you know what it is…]** on it and my favorite faded skinny jeans. I know that it's summer and in California when it's hot, IT'S HOT. But can you blame me for wanting to hide my skin because the family I'm having dinner with thinks I'm a slut?

When I got the house I was kinda scared to go in. Before I even got to knock on the door Frankie has already opened the door with a huge grin on his face. "MILEY!" He pulled me in a very constricting hug but I didn't mind because I missed him too "C'mon everyone's here!" Frankie said taking my hand and practically dragging me to their dinning room where they we're all chatting. They all stopped once I entered the room all eyes were on me like I was a god. I couldn't help but notice one pair of eyes. It was Selena's.

"You can sit next to me and Joe!" Frankie said dragging me to the seat.

Once I sat down I heard Selena say; "Why is she here?" to Nick. It broke my heart but I pretended like I didn't hear it.

"Would you like some lasagna sweetie?" Mrs. Gray asked.

"Only a little, Mrs. Gray." I answered politely.

"Call me Mrs. G... like old times" She said smiling at me.

During the whole dinner I felt two pairs of eyes staring at me. I looked and saw it was Selena and Nick's.

"Excuse us mom, me and Selena have a movie to catch" Nick said dropping his fork. I felt like that was just something to make me jealous but it did work. I felt my heart drop.

"Sure." Mrs. Jonas said looking at me with a worried look.

"May I also be excuse? I… uhm have this thing and." I was trying to find an excuse but I couldn't find one.

"Miley's brother is leaving for his tour and she has to say goodbye to him" Joe said giving me a high five under the table.

"Okay, I hope you come over again. And tell Trace good luck in the tour." Mrs. Grey said standing up to give me a hug. _God I miss this family!_ I said to myself. I quickly got out the house before tears rolled down my cheek. After I got out their gate, I heard someone follow me. I turned around and I saw it was Nick.

"You okay?" He asked. Why does he have to be perfect? His eyes were so beautiful. I just want to kiss him and say 'I love you'

"Yeah" I said stopping the tears from falling was harder than I thought. One tear escaped. I quickly wiped it away before he noticed, but it was too late because he did.

"You don't seem like it." He stepped closer to me and touched my right arm.

"I..I have to go." I said slipping away from his grip. I sat in my car for 5 minutes crying. I knew he didn't leave. I knew he was there waiting until I left. Before I left I checked my rear view mirror, and I was right, he never left he was just watching the car. I shook my head and drove off

**Nick's POV**

I watched her slip away from my grip. She was broken, broken badly.

She went inside her car but never drove off, she just sat there… probably crying. I made sure she left before I went back in the house.

When I got back in the house I saw Selena helping my mom clean the table. Miley use to do all the things Selena would do with my mom and yet my mom's favorite was still Selena. We all knew about it was obvious so obvious that it hurt Miley. But I knew that my mom was trying to fix it by making her part of the family again.

"Oh my gosh, that's a beautiful necklace! Where'd did you get it?" Selena asked eying a necklace that I haven't seen before. My mom had a huge smile and then said "Miley gave it to me." My mom was very happy and she showed off the necklace to Selena. Selena's smile faded when my mom said Miley.

I don't get why she was so jealous! Miley didn't do anything to her. No one did!

"Hey babe, let's go." I said interrupting their little _show and tell_. Selena smiled "See you later Mrs. G" She hugged my mom and held my hand. For some reason I didn't feel a spark. I didn't feel the same way anymore.

"Have fun kids!" My mom continued to clean the table.

**Miley's POV**

It was 3:00 am and I still couldn't sleep! I walked to my balcony and looked up at the sky and stared at the stars. And that's when I remembered me and Nick's first kiss.

_Flashback_

"_It's so beautiful here Nick, and the stars are shining brightly!" I said hugging my boyfriend of six months. We met at a charity event and since then we were inseparable. Even if we're miles and miles apart we still held onto each others heart and it will stay that way.__**[a/n: I just couldn't help sneak in a certain JB song **__****__**] **__"This night couldn't get any better" I said playing with his curly hair. _

"_Yes it can" I gave him a puzzled look. He just smiled and kissed me. It was just I imagined it. Passionate and perfect._

_End of flashback_

I shed a few tears thinking back to that memory. He was a big part of my life and if he's moved on I guess I have to also. How hard can it be?

I was looking down at the pool, and then suddenly I saw a black figure climbing up my balcony. As it got closer I noticed the black figure had curly hair. It was Nick, what the hell was he doing here? Once he saw me he smiled and climbed over. "I couldn't sleep." He said with his angelic voice.

I sat on a lounge chair and looked up at him. "Neither could I." He sat next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him kiss my head lightly and I smiled to myself.

"Do you know what today is?" he said putting his left arm around my waist. I shook my head and cuddled him. He smelled like the cologne I bought him two days before our brake up. "Today would've been our 4th year anniversary"

I looked up at him and smiled. "I miss this."

"I do too" He pulled me onto his lap without taking his arms off of me. I wrapped arms around his neck and buried my face on his chest. "Miles?"

"Yeah?" I looked up at him and he smiled. I smiled back.

"Do you think we can make up and become best friends? Because I'm tired of all this. I want to be able to tell you everything again; I want the old Smiley Miley back…" I looked in his eyes and nodded. I understood that he just wanted to be friends because of Selena. I know what it feels like to be dumped for another girl and since Selena's my friend… or was my friend, I wouldn't do that to hurt her even though she hurt me. I knew she never meant to take Nick away from me because it was his choice and if you love someone, you have to set them free.

We sat in my balcony for about 30 minutes and then me and Nick sat on my bed talking about what happened in our lives for the past 2 year. At some point Nick took my favorite guitar and sang _My Girl_ and like old times he replaced 'My girl' to my name.

It was about 6:00 in the morning when Nick and I fell asleep. My head was his chest and his arm were around me and mine was around him. If someone came in the room they would've thought we were going out again because our position seemed so cuddly.

I woke up and saw Nick staring at me and stroking at my hair. I smiled and checked the time. It read 9:45. "Don't we have to go to the studio so we can make our music video?" I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Do we have to?" He whined like a little kid. I giggled and got up "C'mon." I was still giggling cuz he gave me puppy dog eyes. I gave him one too, but not like his… mine worked. He rolled his eyes and got up. I walked to my walk-in closet and looked through my clothes when I felt arms wrap around me and Nick's breathing down my neck. I just smiled to myself and ignored the sparks I was feeling. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Do I still have clothes here?" He swept a strand off of my face and put it behind my ear. I nodded.

"It's over there." I pointed to a cubby and there was a pile of neatly folded clothes and his old converse.

"Converse? I haven't worn those in a long time!" He looked through the clothes and pulled out a red flannel shirt. "Do you think these matches the converse?" My smile faded. He gave me a worried look. "What did I do?" I shook my head and looked through my clothes again.

"C'mon tell me." He wrapped his arms around me again.

"Nick, please…"

"Miles I'm not letting go unless you tell me what's wrong."

I sighed. "Fine." I turned around and faced him. "I just miss the Nick who didn't care what he wore and wasn't ashamed to wear converse." He chuckled. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"I'm not ashamed to wear converse! C'mon Miles, you know me better!"

"No, no I don't. I knew the old Nick. Not this one." I walked out and sat on my bed just staring at nails. He walked over to my bed and sat across from me.

He held my hand and said; "Miles please don't get mad anymore. We just made up…"

* * *

Tell me what you think?? Sorry for uploading it late. I'm going to be on a roadtrip for almost the whole summer. But imma be back a day before the Jonas Brothers' second show in Los Angeles! so I hope to see some of you fans there and hope to see some Niley signs lol


End file.
